27 (TWENTY SEVEN)
by ShinAera18
Summary: CHANYEOL BIRTHDAY GIFT! Kini, tiap detik, tiap menit.. biarkan aku menjagamu.. Brothership! Twin! (PEMBARUAN TEXT!)


p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"span style="max-height: 999999px; text-decoration: underline;"em23.59, 26 November 2014/em/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Seribu bintang menyapaku malam ini. Hembusan angin yang bertiup halus pun cukup menangkan hati. Untaian rambut halus juga mengikuti alur senandung angin./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Aku tahu, seberapa lama aku akan menunggumu.. kau takkan pernah kembali kedalam pelukkanku..."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"span style="max-height: 999999px; text-decoration: underline;"em07.00, 01 January 2013/em/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Chansoo.."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Wae, Eomma?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Chanyeol datang.."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Pria yang sedang berbaring itu, seketika membuka matanya dengan cepat./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Hey.. Tenang sayang"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Sapa pria yang baru masuk kedalam ruangan. Chansoo -pria yang sedang berbaring-, langsung menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya saat mendengar ucapan sang pria yang baru masuk. Dengan langkah mantap, Chanyeol langsung merengkuh tubuh ringkih Chansoo./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Uh.. bunga lagi, sudahku bilang berapa kali.. Aku sangat membencinya Channie"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Kata Chansoo sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Chanyeol hanya tertawa menanggapi ucapan pria dihadapannya./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"span style="max-height: 999999px; text-decoration: underline;"em08.00, 10 November 2014/em/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Suara memekik keluar dari kamar nomor 17./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""EOMMA KENAPA PEMBUNUH ITU, ADA DISINI?!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Teriak Chansoo sangat histeris, Ia berteriak teriak semenjak melihat kedatangan Chanyeol./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""DIA SUDAH MEMBUNUH CHANYEOL HYUNG! DIA PEMBUNUH, PERGI KAU!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Lanjut Chansoo, Yang kini melemparkan beberapa barang yang ada dikamarnya, bahkan tak terkecuali gelas kaca sekali pun. Chanyeol akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar Chansoo, dan juga diantar oleh eommanya./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Maafkan aku, Chanyeol"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Parau wanita paruh baya yang dipanggil eomma./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Aku sudah terbiasa, Uljima.."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Balas Chanyeol sambil memeluk wanita itu, dan terus menahan tangis./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"span style="max-height: 999999px; text-decoration: underline;"em11.00, 15 November 2014/em/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Chansoo tampak murung sedari pagi./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Hyung.."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Wae, Soo?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Ada apa denganku?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Uh? Kau sehat saja, Soo"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Tidak, aku tidak sehat.. kenapa aku memiliki wajah sepertimu, Paman?!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Chanyeol hanya tersenyum simpul, mendengar perkataan adik kesayangannya kembali berbicara hal-hal yang tak masuk akal.. yeah, mungkin kalian akan tertawa mendengarnya./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emspan style="max-height: 999999px; text-decoration: underline;"21.00, 18 November 2013/span/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Wanita paruh baya itu, masih setia memeluk anak laki lakinya. Eomma, semua akan baik baik saja.. ya kata kata itulah yang selalu terlontak dari mulut Chanyeol. Ia sangat tak tega melihat keadaan eommanya sekarang./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Sekitar pukul enam sore, Chansoo tiba tiba kejang dan mengeluarkan buih lewat mulutnya. Dengan sigap beberapa dokter dan suster langsung masuk kedalam kamar Chansoo. Ibu mana yang tidak nyaris mati melihat keadaan anaknya seperti itu.. ya itulah yang dirasakan eomma Chansoo dan Chanyeol./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emspan style="max-height: 999999px; text-decoration: underline;"01.00, 27 November 2013/span/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Chanyeol masih sibuk menata bunga, yang baru ia bawa tadi. Lalu ia menyibak tirai kamar yang tampak sedikit pucat, diterpa cahaya bulan./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Chansoo~ lihat langit malam ini, penuh dengan bintang! Lihat! Kau pasti sangat menyukainya bukan?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Tanya Chanyeol yang masih asik melihat pemandangan langit malam. Dari sudut ruangan terdengar suara isakkan tangis yang cukup pelan./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Eomma.. berhenti menangis, Kau akan merusak suasana.."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Kata Chanyeol sambil menatap kosong ke arah eommanya. Wanita itu langsung bangkit, dan sesegera mungkin memeluk badan Chanyeol yang semakin kurus./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Hentikan, Nak"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Pecah tangis yang sedari eomma tahan, ia tak sanggup melihat anak satu-satunya yang nyari seperti orang gila./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""HENTIKAN APA?!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada emosi./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Relakan kepergian saudaramu nak.. ini sudah waktunya, biarkan ia tenang"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Jawab eomma yang masih memeluk erat tubuh Chanyeol. Chanyeol langsung terperangah mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari mulut sang ibu. Pandangannya pun beralih kearah tubuh saudara kembarnya, Chansoo./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Ya.. Aku akan melepaskanmu Chansoo.."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"kata Chanyeol parau. Seketika alat pendeteksi detak jantung yang dipasang di tubuh Chansoo, mengeluarkan suara yang mengulang terus menerus./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"span style="max-height: 999999px; text-decoration: underline;"em01.00 , 27 November 2014/em/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Kini, Di malam ini, Di Detik ini, biarkan aku yang menjagamu Hyung... Saranghae../p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Kata yang berasal embusan angin yang menyapa kulit Chanyeol malam ini./p 


End file.
